Just A Simple Request
by tazdev
Summary: How a simple request can change everything.... warning, possible spoilers for last 2 episodes
1. Chapter 1

This is just a quick story about my thoughts on what will happen in the last 2 episodes.

I don't own Bones, well, only my own, but they aren't ready to be examined just yet!

This is my first Bones FanFic…

Remembering…

Booth lay on his couch which an icepack on his head, trying to relieve the pressure that had gradually been building up over the past few days. He couldn't take any more pain relief just yet, so he was hoping the coolness of the pack would help him out.

'At least the hallucinations haven't been back for awhile'Booth thought to himself. It hadn't been the first time he had hallucinated, after all, he had seen and had conversations with his old army buddy on that ship… but a cartoon baby, well that was just too weird. Although Stewie had only appeared after Bones had asked him to be the father of her baby. That, he knew, wasn't a hallucination. That was fact, and it still was very vivid in his mind….

_**Flashback**_

Booth and Bones were in his SUV, sitting in the back, having a take away coffee, after talking with the victim's wife, at the park.

"_So… you seemed pretty keen to hold that baby back there Bones, don't tell me you're going all maternal on me" _Booth joked, as he nudged Bones' shoulder.

"_Would it be that bad of a thing if I was?" _She replied quietly.

"_Wow, ok, I wasn't expecting that answer, I was expecting an anthropologically the need for breeding between to people is a blah blah blah conversation, something you'd like to share with the rest of the class there Bones?" _Booth said, putting down his coffee cup beside him.

"_I don't know what that means; we are not in a classroom Booth!" _Bones said, raising an eyebrow at Booth

"_It's a say…, you know what, never mind, what I meant was, is there anything you would like to share, about the whole maternal baby thing?" _Booth said, picking up his coffee cup again, taking a sip.

"_Well, I have been thinking about it extensively and well,__ reproduction__ is the __biological process__ by which new individual __organisms__ are produced. Reproduction is a fundamental feature of all known __life__; each individual organism exists as the result of reproduction". _Booth raised an eyebrow back at Bones,

"_Ok, that really didn't answer my question, that was more of a biology lesson…"_

"_I have been thinking, maybe… I think I would like to create an individual organism that exists as the result of reproduction" _Bone said, putting her now empty coffee cup, behind her in the SUV.

"_Why can't you just say baby like a normal person… that is what you meant isn't it?"_

"_Yes" _

"_Well good for you Bones, although, I wasn't aware that you were in the situation to, how did you put it, create an individual organism that exists as the result of reproduction" _Booth replied using air quotations.

"_If you mean, a partner, no I don't have one, at this point in time, I was thinking of a different way" _Bones replied, not looking at Booth.

"_What you mean a turkey baster, do it yourself kit" _Booth laughed. Bones shook her head

"_That would be highly unhygienic to use a turkey baster to help in the..." _Booth cut in

"_It's an expression Bones… SO tell me, how are you going to go about this... baby"_

"_I thought of asking someone for their sperm" Booth looked at Bones in shock_

"_What you're just going to randomly ask some guy for his…. Stuff, in the hope that you will fall pregnant"_

"_No, not just any guy"_

"_Well who, no wait let me guess, is it Arthur from paleontology, you know, goofy glasses, weird hair cut, or is it that Sean guy from pathology, oh god its not him is it?" _Booth screwed his face up.

"_No…" Bones suddenly went quiet_

"_Bones I'm just kidding, you don't have to tell me" _Booth said, touching her lightly on the shoulder, suddenly feeling bad for teasing her.

"_Well that will kind of defeat the purpose wont it" _Bones said, looking at her fingernails, as if examining them for evidence

"_I don't know what that means" _Booth said, almost laughing, as he realised he was beginning to sound like her.

"_Look forget it, it's stupid, I mean, who am I kidding" _She said, starting to move off the back of the car

"_Bones, I'm sorry, but I am a little confused, is it someone that I know that you want to ask, do you need my permission to ask them or something"_

"_You could say that" _Booth took a deep breath, thinking that this was it, he was about to give HIS Bones over to someone one else. If it made her happy, he was happy

"_Then yes, I give you my permission, feel free to ask hey, I'll even butter you up to him, you know, lay it on how thick how great, smart, beautiful you are"_

"_You think I'm great smart and beautiful" Bones asked shyly_

"_That and more Bones, that and more"_

"_Thanks" _Sharing a smile, which seemed to last hours, where in reality, was only mere seconds.

"_Anytime Bones... so do you want me to set it up?"_

"_No need…. Ah Booth…?" _Bones asked, with trepidation in her voice.

"_Yeah?" _He replied not looking at her

"_Will you father my child?" _

_Please be kind with your reviews..... or not, either or, but i'd love to hear what you thought._


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so this is the 2nd chapter. I don't know if anyone is reading this story, or if anyone wants me to continue. Just remember this is my first attempt at fan fiction.

Once again, I don't own Bones, just my own...

This chapter immediately follows chapter 1

**I'll Ask Fisher**

Booth shook his head with a smile. That certainly was an interesting day. Actually it was one of the best days, not that he would ever tell Bones that. It was amazing how he couldn't remember what he had for dinner last week, but he remembered every part of that conversation.

Booth glanced down at his watch; it was time to take some more pain relief. So, popping two Advil, and taking a swig if the now room temperature water that was on the coffee table beside him, he thought back to what transcribed after Bones dropped that "little" bombshell

"_I'm sorry I think I just heard you wrong, did you just ask me, Seeley Booth, your partner, to father your child_" Booth said, eyes wide, thinking her surely must have heard her wrong.

"_Gee don't make it sound like it would be the worse thing in the world. I didn't realize the thought of having a child was so disgusting to you. Look just forget I asked, ok" Bones_ replied, not even attempting to disguise the hurt in her voice.

'Great now she's upset' Booth thought to himself _"That is not going to be an option there _

_Bones...But… I'm just wondering... Why me?" _He asked curiosity peaked

"_Well" _Bones started to explain,"_I already know that you are a great father; I have seen you interact with Parker, and your bone structure is very good.... You're one of my best friends…I trust you completely. __I think that together we could make a very attractive child"_

"_I'm sure we will Bones, it's just, look, have you really thought about what is going to happen after the baby gets here? I mean, there is a lot to consider" _Booth asked scratching his head.

"_No, but I'm sure we can work it all out. Look if you don't want to do this Booth, __'I'm__ sure Fisher will help me out. He sells his sperm on a weekly basis" _Bones replied, without even thinking of what she was saying.

"_WAIT!" _Booth yelled, making Bones jump slightly "_No way am I going to let you have Fishers baby. It will be the spawn of Satan…I'll do it……, I'll do it"_

"_There is no obligation…" _Bones said, grateful at what her Best Friend had just agreed to

"_Look Bones, I really think we are going to need to sit and talk about this_" Booth said, trying to stress the point

"_Look Booth I really don't understand what there is to talk about. It's really quite simple, you make your deposit and I go to my OB/GYN to complete the process" _ Bones said, as if she were explaining it to a child.

"_I say we get Thai Food at go back to my place, and go over the finer details, come on Bones,__ humour__ me" _Booth said ignoring her previous comment, hoping she would agree

"_Ok, but I really need to get back to the lab first, meet you at your place at 7?" _Bones finally agreed.

"_You know, I thought that you just might say that… lets go, and 7 sounds great!"_

Booth smiled at the memory of Bones giving into him so easily about the Thai Food. He had expected a bigger argument over it. Buts as usual, Bones continued to surprise him.

Sitting up on the couch, Booth got up, and made his way into his kitchen, looking for something to eat. Ever since he had these headaches, he didn't really feel like eating. In fact, he had started to notice that his clothes were getting a little loose on him. That was never a good sign, so he decided that he needed to eat, if not for the actual health benefits, but because if Bones found out he'd lost weight, she would start fussing over him, although the idea wasn't all that terrible, its just that his head hurt too much to listen to her explain in detail the reasons behind headaches… No, he would just eat some left overs, hopefully this headache will ease.

Grabbing some pizza from the previous night, Booth made his way back to the couch, thinking about what Bones was doing. When he saw her last she was elbow deep in phalanges, tarsals and all sorts of different bones, from 'Limbo'. No amount of convincing her to leave the lab was going to work, so with a promise to call her in the morning, he left. This brought him to the present. Trying to shake the thought Booth turned on the T.V

"Hello Booth, did you miss me" the colourful character spoke

"Oh No, not you again!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ok this is Number 3.. This chapter contains some actual dialogue from Bones and also from Family Guy. I do not own any of these shows, or the characters. Just remember possible spoilers for the last 2 episodes.

Big thankyou's to fanfic junkie and Blue Tigress...

All mistakes are my own....

Frontal Lobe and Zygomatic

Stewie Griffin stared back at him from his TV

"_Hello again my simple friend, and how are we feeling, still got that little boo boo"_

"_Oh God...I must be ill, a cartoon is still talking to me" _and with that, he turned off the TV. Within seconds Stewie's face came back on the screen.

"_Now we know that doesn't work Sherlock, you tried that when you were in that room, with all those magazines, you know, the naked ladies, with the..."_

"_Yes, I remember, don't remind me......"_

**Flashback**

Stewie is on the TV set in the donation room

"_Why are we here at the bank Booth?" _Stewie asked, as Booth spun around seeing him

"_You've got a hot Doctor friend, go and make a direct deposit like a man"_

Booth turned off the TV a little shaken by seeing the cartoon talk to him... Stress, it must be the stress. Just then Stewie was back on the TV set and was flicking through one of the magazines

"_Oh my God, I can't believe I came out of that, that's disgusting"_

Booth unplugs the TV, yet Stewie appears again.

"_That's impossible" Booth_ said shaking his head.

"_Your not afraid of little old me are you, a cute defenceless baby"_

"_Stress, that's all it is"_ Booth said, as if it were a mantra

**End Flashback**

_I thought I'd seen that last of him in the interrogation room..." Booth muttered to himself, but Stewie had of course heard him_

"_You know" _Stewie pondered_, " she looked really worried about you, you know, a grown man, talking to nothing, you know, thin air, imaginary friend..."_

**Flashback**

"_You sir, are a boob" _Stewie had said to the man sitting opposite Booth.

"_Some people feel remorse and want to set the record straight!_" Booth had said to Stewie. Bones raised an eyebrow at him

"Oh please he makes wine, homeless people wouldn't drink" Stewie replied rolling his eyes at Booth.

"_Nobody asked you" _Booth replied. Bones began to get quite concerned about her partner.

**End Flashback**

"_Oh God, this seriously can't be happening"_

"_You know, I rather like this God fellow you speak of. Very theatrical, you know. Pestilence here, a plague there. Omnipotence ... gotta get me some of that" _Stewie replied tapping his little finger on his chin.

"_Look, why are you bothering me, why are you following me" _Booth asked holding a hand over his eyes

"_Cause the Bone lady wants your stuff, you know if you don't want her, I'm sure I can sort her out" _Stewie replied growling in a seductive way

"_Look, she is my best friend; it will ruin what we have. I can't believe I am justifying myself to a cartoon. Besides, I said I would do it. It's what she wants, and as long as she is happy, that's all I care about" _Booth replied hanging his head.

"_Oh! Oh! This story is so good, it must be fattening! Hog wash; you want this just as much as she does. Now the question remains, are you going to let her deal with everything by herself, the poopy nappies, the crying, or are you gunna be the bigger man" _Stewie asked slamming his little fist on his highchair table

"_Look, it's not what she wants, look, just leave me alone, go hassle someone else", _Booth said, turning his back on Stewie, looking at the forgotten pizza on his table.

"_Wow, that hurt my feeling, it really did" _Replied Stewie, holding a hand over his heart in mock fashion

"_Just leave" _Booth said, pleadingly

"_You know, my hooligan friend, I've been racking my brain in a thus far fruitless attempt to resolve our recent unpleasantness. Then it dawned on me: your cruelty merely stems from some deep-seated inner pain... so; the obvious remedy is a healthy dose of OUTER PAIN!!!" _Stewie replied, trying to get out of his high chair.

"_Look, it doesn't mater if I want this child or not. Bones has decided that she can raise this baby without me, she said she's an independent person, she doesn't want me involved" Booth_ said dejectedly.

"_Have you ever thought, you know, this is just me saying this, but, have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe she thinks that you don't want to be apart of it because of that ridiculous line you drew all those years ago, I mean come off it man, a line... HA, that is so lame" _Stewie said, as if stating the obvious

"_The line had a purpose" _Booth said firmly

"_Oh yes to keep her away... that makes perfect sense... She afraid you stupid man... how many people in her life have deserted her... good God man, grow some, and tell her how you feel, you may be surprised" _Stewie pointed out

"_My god, I'm taking advice from a 6 month old..." Booth said massaging his temples, as his headache was getting increasingly worse._

""_Ah excuse me Mr. big FBI man... learn the maths, I'm 1, why is that so hard for people to grasp,"_

Just then, there is a knock at the door,

"_Booth, it's just me_" Bones voice came through the door

'_Oh My God' _Booth muttered, as he looked around the room

"_Now is your chance big boy, step up to the plate" _Stewie said, egging Booth on

Booth opened the door, and saw Bones standing there with some Thai Food in her hands.

"_Hey, I ah, thought you may not have eaten yet, so I thought I would bring some Thai... and check and see how you are" _Bones said, not entirely looking at Booth

"_Come in, and Thai sounds great, thanks Bones, and well, I think I'm ok.... still feeling a bit off" _Booth said, shutting the door behind her.

Bones put her hand on Booths forehead

"_The epidermis surrounding your frontal bones appears to at an elevated temperature, and the area around your zygomatic bones appears to be concaved" _Bones' forehead scrunched as if trying to figure out the reason. Booth how ever could feel his temperature rising, and it had nothing to do with him feeling ill, but more to do with the person, who currently had her hands on his face

"_What the bloody hell is she going on about" Stewie _asked. Booth ignored him and replied

"_Ahh translation?" _Booth asked stepping back slightly

"_You have a temperature and your face is sunken. Are you ok Booth?"_

"_To be honest I really don't know..." _Booth and Bones stared at each other for a moment.

"_Hey. How you doin' there, big guy? You holdin' up all right? You want a sooooda? Hmm? Well, screw it, I tried." _Stewie asked, breaking the moment, then laughing hysterically

"_Would you quit it?" _Booth shouted

"_I haven't done anything... Sorry... maybe I should go" _Bones said, shocked at his out burst

"_No! I wasn't talking to you" _Booth said, reaching out to stop her from walking away_  
_

"_Booth we are the only ones in the room, surely you weren't telling you're self to quit it"_

"_No, I was talking to, god your going to think I'm crazy" _He replied, running a hand through his hair

"_Booth?" _Bones was getting concerned now. He had been acting so strange as of late.

"_You cant tell her can you, heaven for bid that the, oh what were they calling you, knight in FBI shining body armour, could be talking to a hallucination" _Stewie said in a sing song voice.

"_Go Away, Leave Me alone" _Booth Shouted

"_Fine, I'll go" _Bones began walking toward his door again.

"_No, Bones, I..." _Booth grabbed the side of his head and sunk to his knees_.  
_

"_Don't waste the opportunity... or your next hallucination might be Jimmy Hoffa..... HA! HA!" _With that Stewie disappeared off the screen.

"_Bones..." _Booth whispered, and with that he collapsed onto the floor. Bones turned around when she got to the floor, in time to see him fall

"_BOOTH!"_

_Look forward to your feedback_


	4. Chapter 4

Ok here is part 4… This part is going to include other Bones cast… well, you will see why… read on…

Oh yeah, and I own my own bones, not the show bones… just making that clear!

He's got what?

Bones was pacing the hallways of the hospital. She'd been there for 4 hours, and no-one was telling her anything.

"_Dr Brennan, you really need to sit down, I understand that your partner is in a difficult position right now, but you wearing the floor out, is not going to help anything or anyone" _Sweets said, thinking he was helping

"_Back off sweets, I never actually called you here, so what don't you take your superficial soft science educated arse out of here"_

"_Dr Brennan, I know this is not you speaking so…"_

"_How the hell is it not me talking my lips are moving, words are coming out, and that would generally indicate that I am talking"_

At the moment, the Dr came out.

"_Is there a Dr Temperance Brennan here for Seeley Booth?"_

"_Yes that's me"_

"_Can we have a word in private please" _The doctor indicated a room off to the side. Bones face dropped. She has seen Booth ask family members to speak in private and always gave them bad news.

"_I, ah…" _And with that, Bones, quickly walked away from the doctor, and out the door.

"I'll go see if she is ok" Angela said, as she followed Bones outside the hospital.

Bones was sitting on a bench under a large oak tree, pulling apart a leaf, in her hands.

"_Sweetie?"_ Angela spoke as she got closer. Bones didn't look up, just continued to pull apart the leaf. Angela sat down beside her. _"Sweetie_" she tried again, this time putting a hand on her shoulder. Bones turned and looked at Angela, and Angela gasped audibly, when she saw the tears in Bones' eyes. "_Oh sweetie_"

"_I could compartmentalize and work on my mothers remains, and work till we figured out who killed her, I was able to understand and move on from my father and brother__ deserting__ me again, but I can't do it this time… I, I just cant_" Bones said, tears falling from her red eyes.

"_Sweetie, we don't know anything yet_" Angela said hoping to bring the fact that she hadn't actually spoken to the Doctor yet.

"_I asked him you know_" Bones said after awhile of complete silence

"_Asked who, what_" Angela asked confused

"_I told Booth that I had decided that I wanted to have a baby, and told him about the plans of obtaining sperm to impreg…"  
_

"_Oh my God sweetie, you didn't….. honey you really need to learn when to switch off, during the conversation…. How did he take it?" _Angela asked

"_Which part?" _Bones asked, knowing what she meant

"_What do you mean which part?" _Angela asked confused_  
_

"_The part where I told him I wanted to have a baby, or the part where I asked him if he would be the father_!"

Angela stared at Bones in shock… "_Oh My God! We have not been spending enough time together, why did I not know about you wanting to have a baby, and how long have you and Booth been seeing each other, and why the hell are you talking about artificial insemination if you have Booth?"_ Angela asked all in one breath

"_Booth_ _and I are not together…. He has just agreed to provide his sperm"_

"_Sweetie are you insane?" _Angela asked, eyebrows raised

"_I don't know what you mean, this is what I want, and Booth agreed_"

"_Sweetie, the man is a family man all the way, what you think he is just going to give you his boys, and have nothing else to do with this child, my god, were you even thinking. This is almost exactly what Rebecca did to him"_

"_No, he was in love with Rebecca, it's completely different, and besides, I would never stop him seeing his child" _Bones said, without hesitation

"_What so he is going to have another child that he gets weekends_" Angela asked, almost disgusted at what Bones had done

"_Look, it doesn't matter, cause it looks like its not going to happen now anyway, doesn't it"_

"_You know, I don't think that's why you're upset, the fact that Booth isn't going to be the "Donor" there's something else to it" _Angela said with a smile now gracing her face

"_I…oh god this is highly irrational, I know what I am feeling is completely illogical, but, I.. I just don't want to loose him Ange… I can't loose him again… for real this time"_

"_Oh sweetie.. We don't know anything yet. Hey, listen, I bet he is in there right now, complaining cause he has to go tinkle in those bottles they have, and the nurses are injecting needles into his butt." _Bones let out a small laugh._ "What do you say we get you all cleaned up, go talk to the doc, and go and see that sexy man of yours"_

"_Angela, Booth doesn't belong to me, so he cant be mine!_" Bones pointed out as she stood up, throwing the now mangled leaf onto the ground

"_Sweetie, I love you, I do, but for someone so smart, you are incredibly dumb… Booth has been yours from day one…."_ And with that being said, they both walked back into the hospital, making a brief stop in the ladies room to freshen up.

"_Does anyone know where the doctor went"_ Bones asked as she rejoined the group in the waiting room

"_Dr Brennan, if you need to talk…_" Sweets started, but at the look she gave him, he continued, "_Your friends will be here to listen to you"_

Just then the Dr re-appeared, and Bones followed him into the small cubical.

"_Firstly Dr Ryan, I must__ apologise__ for what happened earlier" _Bones had said when she sat down.

"_Not a problem, it happens quite regularly. People always assume we are going to give bad news, and In this case, it is not so. I just have a couple of questions to ask, as Seeley Booths next of kin"_

"_I'm sorry_?" Bones asked

"_Next of kin, the person to be noti…_"

"_Yes doctor I am well aware of what next of kin means, I was, however not aware that I was his next of kin"_

"_Oh, I see, well, if there is any reason why you do not wish to answer these questions.." _The Doctor asked, staring to pack away the papers

"_No, I'll answer them_"

"_Ok, firstly, do you know if he has a health fund"_

"_Yes he does, its __Federal Employees Health Benefits"_

"_Do you know the number?"_

"_1457 0258 654"_

"_Has he had any past operations?"_

"_Yes, he has had his tonsils out when he was 8, and he has also had his feet crushed when he was held captive, and they were pinned"_

"_Are you his wife?"_

"_No, he is not married"_

"_Girlfriend?"_

"_No we just work together"_

"_Wow, I must say, for a work colleague, you certainly know a lot about Mr Booth_" The doctor said not looking up, and missing the look of shock and realisation that crossed Bones face.

"_Can I see him?_" Bones asked nervously

"_Yes, maybe you can calm him down, he is really starting to get on the nurses nerves with his talk about Bones... no-one can make any sense of him.. He just keeps saying he wants Bones, he has a thing for Bones, its strange" _The Doctor said, not looking at Bones.

"_Oh... um... I'll have a chat to him, see what I can figure out_" Bones replied, not looking at the Doctor directly.

"_Ok, well, before you go in, I need to tell you what caused Mr Booth to come in, in the first place. _

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Ok here is part 5... I thought that cause it has been a few days since I'd posted, I would post 2 chapters. I am trying to post 1 chapter a day, but its hard with work sometimes...

I hope your enjoying this... By the way, I have seen the procedure performed in person, and they made a complete recovery, so don't worry.....

I don't own Bones, blah blah blah... the usual disclaimers....

Please...

The Doctor continued..."_Now Seeley tells me that he has had headaches on an off for awhile now and also some lower back pain. He has also been suffering from some hallucinations, all of this I am sure you are aware of. We have preformed several test including an MRI, CatScan, and we believe we have found that he benign intracranial hypertension, as the result of high stress situations. Now, we have discussed this with Mr. Booth, and we are going to perform a procedure, were we will insert a small hollow tube, that will give us a reading of the amount of pressure, and if it is increased we will treat the condition, by relieving the pressure. When the swelling is down the tube will be removed. It is a common operation here believe it or not. He will be fine. The pressure doesn't appear to be much, but the stress of his job, has elevated his blood pressure, and thus caused the hallucinations." _Bones eyes were wide...

"_Will he be awake during surgery?" _She asked

"_No he will be under anesthetic, now, you have time to see him before he is taken to surgery, would you like me to take you to him"_

"_Ah there is something I have to do first, just tell me his room number, ill find it"_

"Sure, he is in room 101, just down the end of the hall"

"_Thankyou doctor_" and with that Bones went to find the rest of the crew. As she came out, everyone stood, awaiting the results.

"_Well, what is it... is it serious_?" Cam asked

"_He has__benign intracranial hypertension, as the result of high stress situations. The headaches and hallucinations are stress related, and have contributed. He is going for surgery. I'm just on my way to see him before he goes in_"

"_Oh My God_" Cam whispered

"_I'm told that this is a common operation, and I have faith in this doctor. He is the very best doctor in his field. The best money can buy" _Bones had said as if convincing herself

"_Give him our love sweetie" _Angela had said

"_I will, I'll be back soon_" and with that, Bones walked off toward Booths room.

Bones stood outside Booths room for a moment before finally knocking and walking in

"_Bones! Hey, where have you been?"_

"_Talking with the doctors, they wouldn't tell me anything to begin with"_

"_What? I asked them to tell you everything"_

"_Oh I do know now, and I understand you have been giving the nurses a hard time?"  
_

"_Come on, you know how much I hate being in hospital"_ Bones was quiet for sometime, before Booth spoke again... _"Bones?"_

"_Are you ok?"_ Bones asked, with a very worried look on her face

"_Well for someone who has to go to theatre, I'm swell"_

"_Please don't make jokes... when I saw you collapse... I..."_

"_Hey listen Bones, I am fine... ok or I will be"_

"_But what happens if something goes wrong, what happens if they go too far and they somehow affect the durra mater of the brain, which could lead to..."_

"_You know what, that won't happen"_

"_How can you know that, you are going to be under anaesthetic, and I will be out here not knowing anything, and...?"_

"_Be careful, someone might over hear and actually think you care about me"_ Booth said trying to lighten the mood.

"_I do booth... how could you think I don't"_ Bones asked not understanding the facetious remark.

"_I know you do Bones, and I know that nothing will go wrong, do you want to know why?"_ Bones nodded.

"_Cause I am going to have the best Doctor in there with me, well at least I hope so"_

"_Have you meet your surgeon?_" Bones asked confused

"_I wasn't talking about the surgeon... I was talking about you... Bones, I really want you in there with me"_

"_But I am an anthropologist; I don't know anything about...."_

"_Please Bones... it would mean a lot to me, I want you there, I... I need you there" _Booth asked, reaching for Bones' hand.

"_I... I would really like that"_ Bones and Booth continued to stare at each other, until a person clearing their throat at the door, interrupted them.

"_Theatre has just called and they will be here to collect you in 10 minutes Mr Booth. Have you had you r checklist completed?_" The nurse asked

"_You mean the whole, have I got any implants and false teeth sheet?"_

"_Yes"_ The nurse answered

"_Then yes, the pervious nurse was in here a little awhile ago... checking that I signed the consent forms, Oh, and I have requested that Dr Brennan be in the Operating room with me"_

"_That is quite unusual...."_

"_Either she is there, or I don't have the surgery"_ Booth said adamantly"

"_Booth No... If I am not aloud in there, you WILL have this surgery"_

"_No Bones, not if you aren't there! It's my right"_

"_I'll let the surgeon know he will have another body in the room. You must do everything the surgeon asks you, or you will be made leave"_

"_I understand"_ Bones said, squeezing Booths hand.

"_Ok, well you better come and get dressed in some scrubs, you can't go in like that_" And with that the nurse walked to the door, holding it open for Bones to walk through.

"_Be back in a sec"_ Bones had said, and followed the nurse to get changed.

8 minutes later, Bones reappeared in Booths room.

"_Hey, I didn't think you would make it back before I went in"_

"_Sorry, the nurse was asking me lots of questions about my books. I ended up promising her a copy of my new one just to get out of there"_

"_You must get sick of that.... Well, I guess its almost show time"_

"_You scared?"_

"_Terrified... Hey, you once told me that I could hug you if I got scared!"_ Booth didn't have to say any more, as Bones leant over the bed rails and wrapped her arms around him. _"Thanks bones"_

"_This is not a guy hug, just so you know"_ Bones said as she pulled away from the hug.

"_They never have been... hey Bones, how bouts a little kiss on the cheek for good luck"_ Booth asked turning his head and tapping a finger on his cheek. Bones put her finger under booths chin, and pulled his face back around to face her, and without uttering a word lowered her lips to his.


	6. Chapter 6

Firstly I must apologise for the mistakes in the previous chapters. Also thank you, to everyone who has reviewed and given me the feedback. I love you all… mwah

This story was originally going to be a short one, but I think it will end up being a long one….lol

Hope you are all still enjoying the story…., well onto the next chapter.

(Oh and just a side note, I decided to leave out the operation details… but it may come up a little bit down the track)

(Do I have to disclaim that I don't own Bones in every chapter…..?)

Here's the thing…..

When Booth saw that Bones was going to kiss him, to say he was surprised, was an understatement. When he felt her lips press up against his, shock waves went right through his body, and his eyes closed of their own violation. When he felt her soft hand touch his face, he knew he was gone. Booth lifted his own hand and began to equally caress Bones cheek.

A clearing of the throat broke them apart. The Doctor and Nurses, were there waiting to take him for his operation. With one last look, Bones stood back, and let the Doctors and Nurses do their job. As Booth was wheeled down the corridor, he couldn't help but think about that kiss, and what it meant. He tried to look over at Bones, but she just had her head down, as if in deep thought. All he hoped that he would remember that moment, cause he was definitely going to have to ask her what was she thinking.

Once inside the Operating Rooms, Booth heard the nurse speak to him

"_Ok, Mr. Booth, I am going to put some Propofol into your drip here… it will put you to sleep quite quickly, ok? You won't feels a thing"_

_{SIDE NOTE - _Propofol is a short-acting intravenous sedative agent used for the induction of general anesthesia for adults and children, maintenance of general anesthesia, and sedation in medical contexts.}

"_Ah yeah I guess" B_ooth replied, suddenly realising that he was about to be unconscious. Booth looked around the room, and saw Bones standing off to the side, watching him. "_Bones…" _Booth whispered as his eyes eventually shut, the Propofol, taking effect.

"_There he goes about Bones again… I swear that man loves Bones" _The surgeon said, and with that, began to prepare Booth for the surgery.

Bones, however, was standing in the corner of the room, listening to what the Doctor was saying, or rather thinking about what he just said… '_I swear he loves Bones' He keeps asking for Bones, You sure know a lot about your 'partner'… _she kept hearing these things over and over in her head, until a voice broke her concentration

"_Ok, so that should do it… the swelling has come down rapidly… good work guys, its only took 4 hours… We will leave the tube in for a few more days, and then it can come out… Thank you team" _And with that the surgeon walked out of the Operating Room

'_What? 4 hours, it can't be that long since I came in here? Have I really been thinking about Booth for that long?' _Bones thought to herself, as she was ushered out of the room, still in a daze.

3 hours later….

It had beena long 3 hours. Cam, Jack, Angela and Sweets had all gone home, after being told the operation was a success, and that he was going to be fine. Bones, however, was curled up on an armchair beside Booths bed, holding the hand that did not contain the drip. She began to study his hand. Feeling each bone through his skin, quietly naming them

"_The bones of the hand consist of eight Carpal bones, five Metacarpals, and fourteen Phalanges__…bones of the carpals are __scaphoid, lunate Triquetrum, Pisiform, Trapezium,Trapezoid... Capitate...., Hamate....the bones... the bones of the...."_ And with that Bones fell asleep beside Booth. Her head resting on the bed beside his hand.

Booth was just starting to wake up, from the anaesthetic. He felt funny, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what was different. Just then he felt a pressure on his left hand. When he looked down, he saw a mass of brown hair that was currently sleeping on his bed. As he was looking down a nurse came into the room, alerted to his awakened state, from the monitors.

"_Welcome back to the land of the living Mr. Booth... For awhile we didn't think you would wake up...The young lady there, has been sitting with you for hours.... poor dear. How are you feeling? Any pain?" The nurse asked, picking up Booths bedside chart._

Without being consciously aware, he attempted to raise his left hand to his head, and in the process, waking up the person, who was till that point sleeping beside him.

"_Booth, oh my God, are you ok?" _Bones asked as she raised her head looking into Booth's eyes.

"_Ah, yeah, I'm fine, just a bit of a headache; I have a tube in my head...." _Booth said, as if confused by is appearance.

"_Yes and you are not to touch it... it will come out in a few days... can you put up with it till then?"_ The nurses asked, swatting his hand away from his head

"_I guess..." _Booth said, looking down at his bed

"_Very well, I will leave you to your visitor... just press the nurses call button if you need anything" _With that, the nurse walked out of the room

_I'm so glad you woke up... I was beginning to think that you were going to be asleep for ever, and logically I know that you can't be asleep forever, because its against human nature, and if your dead your not really sleeping, so..."_

"_Ah I get it..." _Booth had said, looking up at her.

"_Is there anything you need?" _Bones asked, standing up beside the bed

"_No, i don't think so, but I do have a few questions, though"_

"_Ill do my best to answer them" _Bones said talking his hand again.

"_Ok, 1, I have had an operation on my head, correct?"_

"_Ahh, correct" _Bones replied confused

"_2, you have been in here with me, since I came out of surgery?"_

"_And while you were in surgery" _Bones reiterated

"_Ok, so, here is thing..... Do I know you?"_

Was that too cruel to end it there? nahhh....

please review


	7. Chapter 7

OK, I have some explaining to do. This chapter was suppose to be posted a few days ago, but the gremlins in my computer decided that it would eat my hard drive, and my computer was reformatted, and I lost the rest of this story. SO, this is a very quick retype, although it is about half the length of the original chapter.

I will be posting two today, so I'm sorry it's late, and I hope its not as crap as I think it is….

**WHAT?**

"_What?"_ Bones asked with shock

"_Just kidding Bones, I know who you are!"_ Booth said laughing

"_You... I… I can't believe you"_ Bones sobbed, and ran out of the room.

"_Bones come back, I didn't mean it, I was only kidding"_ Booth shouted after her, but Bones wasn't listening. _"Great!"_ Booth said mad at himself. He thought Bones would have seen the funny side, obviously he was wrong …. Very wrong. He lay in his bed, mentally kicking himself. He knew that Bones didn't always get the pop culture references, and sometimes got confused with normal every day slang, but he honestly thought, at the worst, she would slap him and call him a jerk, all with a smile on her face. He had no idea that she would run out of his room crying

Bones got into her car, eyes blurry, but at that point she didn't care. She needed to get out of there. How could he do that to her? After all that she had gone through, that is how he treats her. Bones drove over to Angela's, and ran up to the front door, and knocked. Angela, answered her door, and took one look at Bones and grabbed her and hugged her

"_Oh my God sweetie, he's not is he? they said he was going to be fine!"_ Angela asked pulling Bones into a tighter hug.

"_Ange… he…, I…. I wish he never woke up"_ Bones said, sobbing into her best friends shoulder. Angela pulled her inside, and sat her down on the couch.

"_What happened?"_ Angela asked,

"_He woke up and… and, he asked me if he knew me?" _Bones sobbed quietly

"_Oh no, sweetie, he has amnesia?"_

"_No! He was being an arse... he thought it was funny. I was so worried, and that stupid alpha male decided to be funny"_

"_I can't believe he did that, the nerve of that man_" Angela said furiously

"_I have been there for him from the beginning, and right now I wish... I wish we never became partner, and I wish…. I wish I never met Seeley Booth"_ And saying that Bones cried, like she had never cried before.

"_Sweetie, as angry as I am at Booth, please don't ever say that. You are a completely different person now, since you have met Booth. You are not all about having to stay in the lab 24/7. You enjoy going out into the field with Booth, and working together to solve crimes"_

_"Maybe I wish that I wasn't like that. I liked working in the lab 24/7, it's what I do, it's what I am trained to do. I am a Forensic Anthropologist_…."

"_And best selling author_!" Angela piped in

"_I was perfectly fine before that man came into my life and made me care about him. I hate that he has done that Ange… he made me fall in love with him, and now I don't know what to do, I just want to stop feeling like this Ange, help me to stop feeling like this_!"

Angela wanted to bring up the fact that she had just said she was in love with Booth, but thought she would leave that for another day... after all she was going to need that little bit of information to get these two to pull their heads out.

After an hour, Bones had cried herself to sleep. Angela quickly scribbled Bones a letter and headed out the door, to visit a certain FBI man. Angela broke all the rules getting to the hospital, but at that point, she really didn't care. Seeley Booth better be ready, case no one messed with her best friend.

Walking through the doors of the hospital, she by passed all the nurses, asking if she needed any help, and walked up to Booth's room. Without knocking, Angela burst into the room.

"_SEELEY BOOTH! You have a lot of explaining to do!"_

Ok, the next chapter will be up real soon


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, just a point of clarification. I know a few people are more than like peeved at me for not letting Booth have amnesia, and for how Bones reacted, but there is a reason she acted like that, and I didnt want him to have amnesia cause there is only a few more chapters left, and that would open too many cans of worms.... I hope you are all still reading.....

thanks to everyone who has reviewed... much appreciated.....

Because I.....

"_Angela? Have you seen Bones?" _Booth asked worried

"_Of course I have seen her. She came to my house in tears. How could you be so stupid? You know better that. Bren takes everything seriously. She is talking crazy talk. She told me she wishes she had never met you!" _ Angela said, still mad a Booth.

"_Ange I swear I didn't think she would react this way. I need to see her,__ apologise__, please Ange, you gotta help me" _Booth begged

"_You give me one good reason why I should. Bren is my best friend, and she has be hurt a lot in her life, but I can honestly say, I have never seen her as hurt as she was today. She is saying that she wishes she never met you. Do you even know what she has gone through?"_

"_Oh my God Ange, I have to see her, I have to tell her I am sorry. Ange I was an idiot, please tell her I need to see her… Ange, I ……. I love her, please, help me out here"_

"_Well, that's really up to Bren… I'll tell her, but she is thinking about going back to Guatemala, and I really don't know if I will stop her. If it's any__ conciliation__ I'm glad you have finally admitted that you love Bren out loud… but you really need to think, is that going to be enough" _And in saying that Angela walked out of the room. When she closed the door, she let out a little squeal. She couldn't believe that she had now heard both of them admit their love for one another. Sure she had told a little white lie about Bones going to Guatamala, but she figured, what was one more push. With that, Angela headed home.

When Angela got back to her house, Bones was sitting up on the couch, waiting.

"_Ange, I'm glad your back, listen I am sorry I dumped all that on you. I really need to deal with my own issues. I'm just going to head home. I'll call you in the morning" _Bones said as she got up from the couch.

"_Are you sure sweetie, you are more than welcome to stay"_

"_Thanks Ange, but I think it will be for the best if I just go home"_

"_Ok sweetie, just promise me that you wont do anything stupid like jumping on a plane and flying across the other side of the world"_

"_Ange, I have no intention of going anywhere but home. I will call you in the morning" _And with that Bones gave Angela a hug, and walked out to her car, and headed home. Angela stood at the door, watching Bones drive off. _"Well, the balls in your court Booth… it's all up to you now!"_

Booth lay in the bed for 20 minutes before he had decided what he was going to do. He called a cab, from his room, and sitting up, he pulled his IV cannula out of his hand, which resulted in blood pulsing out of his arm. He then pulled the suction tube out of the side of his head, and held a towel to the wound. Booth stood up and went to the door, and waited till he saw no nurses, and crept out of the hospital, and got into a cab that was waiting. Giving the driver directions, Booth reclined back in the cab.

_Hey you ok pal?, your not looking so crash hot… you sure you shouldn't be going to the hospital instead of away from it?" _The cab driver asked

"_Probably, but there is something I need to do a lot more" _ Booth answered.

As the cab pulled up, the cab driver tried again

"_Look do you want me to wait, and I can take you back to the hospital.. there seems to be a fair bit of blood on that towel that your holding on your head"_

"_I appreciate your concern, but if what I am about to do. Doesn't work , then I really don't care what happens to me" _In saying that, Booth got out of the cab, and walked into the building.

Bones was lying on her couch, looking at the photo Angela had given her, of all of the 'squints' and her and Booth. Booth, of course, had a cocky smile, grinning at the camera. She noticed that he had his hand on her lower back. Getting up, she looked at the other photo's that were sporadically placed around the room. Booth had his hand on her lower back in every photo. She didn't even realize that he was doing it, in most of the photo's. It was as if; that was where his hand belonged. A knock at the door broke her concentration. Not really feeling up to talking to anyone, Bones ignored the knocking, till she heard something which chilled her.

"_Bones? Please answer the door… I… I really need to explain…." _Booth's voiced came through her door.

'_That's impossible, I must be hearing things, Booth is in hospital' _Bones said to herself looking at the door.

"_Please Bones, I'm sorry, please talk to me" _Booth cried out, hoping that she would answer the door. He then thought of something that may get her to open the door. _"Please open it, as it is, I'm going to have to pay a fortune for dry cleaning to get this blood out of the carpet" _After saying that, he heard a bit of a commotion, and heard the sound of the door being unlocked.

"_Booth? What the hell do you think you are doing? Why aren't you in the hospital? Do you realize that you can get an infection in those wounds that you have not covered properly, not to mention the legality of walking out of a hospital, mere hours after major surgery, and pulling out the equipment that could potential save your life!" _Bones all but shouted

"_I came to talk to you, I came to stop you from going to Guatemala, I need you to know how sorry I am"_

"_Guatamala, what are you talking about?"_

"_Ange told me, that you told her that you hate me, and that you never wanted to see me again, I cant let you leave hating me…" and with that he pressed his lips onto hers. To say that Bones was surprised was an understatement, but it was over before she could even respond_

"_Booth, I… I have no intention of going to Guatemala, I don't know why Angela told you that" _Bones replied, sitting back slightly from Booth, her lips still sering from that small contact.

"_Really?" Booth asked hopefully_

"_Really, and to be honest, I have been laying here thinking about how much I over reacted" Bones said, reaching over to check the slowing of the bleeding on Booths head._

"_Why did you over react so much, you normally don't"_

"_You'll think its stupid"_

"_No I wont… tell me, please!"_

"_Ok, well, when I was 16, my foster parents use to beat me and my foster brothers and sisters up daily. One day, my Foster father beat up one of my sisters so bad she ended up in hospital, with head trauma, and ended up with amnesia. She couldn't remember me… we were best friends, and she couldn't remember me…. I guess that it just brought it all back when you asked who I was. I thought it was happening all over again"_

"_Oh my god Bones, I am so sorry. Did she ever?…."_

"_No… they said the damage was to severe. She didn't recognize me from that point on… I didn't want that to happen with you, I don't know what I would do if that happened" _Bones said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"_I don't know what to say bones… I'm sorry isn't even enough to describe what I am feeling. I… no wonder you hate me for what I did… bringing up those memories… but…. if it is any consolation. I won't ever forget you_…."

"_Booth you can't say that. That is something you can not promise"_

"_Yes I can, and do you want to know why?...."_

"_Yes_!" Bones replied, with a small smile

"_Because..I……"_

Next chapter up real soon


End file.
